Best Yet
by expelliarmus79
Summary: Severus and Miriam go out for a night on the town in Paris.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters.

/-/-/-/-

Best Yet

"Severus, we mustn't tarry!"

He felt Miriam pull him towards her, but Severus remained unmoved. People in fine clothes bustled around them, their words merely a cacophony of noise to Severus' ears. He really must take Miriam up on her offer to teach him French, Severus reminded himself. They stood together in front of the Palais Garnier, and Severus felt dwarfed by the large, ornate building. The experience felt surreal, and Severus could not believe his luck. Part of his Christmas gift was this surprise; Miriam gave him tickets to the opera, and on New Year's Eve, no less. Which is how Severus Snape found himself surrounded by French Muggles in a foreign city about to see something his poor English self never imagined.

"Severus!" Miriam exclaimed. "We don't want to be late!"

Severus tore his gaze away from the Opera House to Miriam's face. She smiled brightly at him, and tugged on his hand once more. He followed Miriam as she half-jogged around the people in the crowd, the wine colored satin of her dress flowing about her feet.

"How can you do that in those heels you wear?" Severus asked Miriam as they walked into the building.

"Magic," Miriam said seriously before her face broke into a cheeky grin. "Let's get some wine before the Opera starts."

/-/-/-

After the Opera, Miriam and Severus took a few moments to bundle up before they stepped outside. Severus buttoned his charcoal gray wool coat, and he felt grateful that it went down to his knees. Aside from the tickets, his gift included the coat and a tailored tuxedo for the evening. Severus did not own any Muggle formal clothes, so Miriam took care of that detail as well.

Severus held Miriam's cloak for her as she slipped it on. Miriam's dress was a lined satin, floor length number with long sleeves and a boat neckline. The long cloak was wool, and the same deep red wine color as her dress. Her cream colored gloves matched the fur around the cloak's hood, and Miriam raised it as they stepped outside. White flakes fell down and clung to the wool before they melted away.

Arm in arm, the couple walked through Paris. "There's so much I want to show you," Miriam explained as she took Severus past the Louvre. "We'll come back, and I can take you to the museums when they are open during the day."

Severus nodded and tried to take in his surroundings without gawking like the tourist he was. "I would like that, very much. Our next trip we'll devote to sightseeing."

As they walked over the Seine, Miriam paused. "There is something I would like to show you now, if you are up for a bit of a walk."

"Of course," Severus replied, curious what Mia wanted to show him.

Without any further clues, Severus followed Miriam through the streets of Pairs. As they walked, the Eiffel Tower drew closer. Severus gave Miriam a quizzical glance, but the witch simply smiled and kept walking. When they reached the base of the tower, Miriam stopped.

Severus tilted his head back and gazed at the monument. "It's huge!" Severus exclaimed.

Miriam nodded in agreement. "Want to go to the top?" she asked.

Severus frowned. "I do, but it's closed."

Miriam tilted her head. "Well, yes…if you're a Muggle."

Severus gave Miriam an incredulous look. "Surely you jest!"

The faintest smile ghosted Miriam's lips as she motioned Severus to follow her. He did, up a set of stairs to a door covered with an awning, which cast them in darkness. Miriam took out her wand, pointed it at the lock, and whispered "Alohomora!"

Miriam pushed the door open, and silently Severus stepped in behind her. As she shut the door, Miriam said, "It's seven hundred and four steps to the top, but the view is worth it. We could Apparate, but the stairs give a feeling of being inside and outside all at once."

Severus began to climb, with Miriam leading the way. He was young, and in good shape, but halfway through Severus felt his legs begin to burn and his breath get heavy. He and Miriam paused to rest, and Severus caught a peek of Miriam's shoes under her dress. "How are you doing this…in those shoes?" he asked between breaths.

"I'm used to it," Miriam said with a shrug. "Not much different from teaching in them all day."

They resumed the climb, and Severus felt relief wash over him when Miriam at last called out, "We're here!" Gently, Miriam slipped her hand in his and led Severus to the observation deck. The city of Paris spread out before them, its lights aglow against the darkness. Several groups of people milled about below, as they eagerly waited for the new year. The pair stood silent, neither of them willing to break the beauty of the moment with unnecessary words. The wind gusted and whipped the snowflakes about them; Severus pulled Miriam to him and wrapped her in his embrace.

At great length, Miriam spoke. "What do you think of your gift?" She lifted her head and gazed into Severus' eyes.

"I don't know what to say. I never dreamt I would see this…or be here with you. You've introduced me to a world of possibilities. It's wonderful, and I loved it. Thank you."

Miriam smiled. "We shall travel more, together. Imagine the places we can go," Miriam said wistfully.

Severus opened his mouth to answer, when the crowds below them began to stir with excitement. It sounded like a low rumble to Severus, but then he faintly heard what sounded like a countdown.

"Oh, this is it!" Miriam exclaimed. Severus felt her hands squeeze his shoulders in her excitement. "It's almost midnight!"

As the voices in the crowd reached one, cheers erupted and the sky burst to life with colored lights. Severus' eyes widened as he took in the fireworks. Each boom and crackle he heard made him eager for the next. Excited, he glanced down to see Miriam's reaction. She had turned her face towards the sky, and Severus watched the reflection of the fireworks in her eyes.

Miriam glanced back to find Severus watching her. She smiled and stepped closer. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, Severus' hands slipped around her waist. Miriam tilted her head back and touched his lips with hers. "Happy New Year, Severus," Miriam whispered before she kissed him soundly.

Severus kissed her back as he pulled her tight against him, his large gloved hand splayed across her back. Miriam's heart began to race. Severus looked so handsome tonight, and his gentlemanly actions coupled with a few glasses of wine had her feeling amorous. Her lips parted slightly and Severus deepened the kiss. As his tongue slipped into her mouth, Miriam couldn't help herself; she moaned softly, and she knew Severus heard her from the way his breath caught.

Indeed, Severus heard everything. How could he not, with Miriam pressed tight against him? He suddenly felt too warm under his wool coat, and he needed to breathe. Severus pulled back slightly. Miriam's flushed face was inches from his. Her hood fell off at some point during their kisses, and fat snowflakes clung to her eyelashes and hair. "Happy New Year," Severus said softly. "Shall we go?"

Miriam opened her eyes. She found herself staring into Severus' fathomless black eyes, and she nodded her head. "Yes," Miriam answered.

Severus felt the pull of Disapparation and then the world righted itself; they were back at the house in Chartres. They moved quietly across the snow. Severus felt certain this year would be a happy one indeed. After all, tomorrow he planned to purchase a ring, and soon he would ask Miriam for her hand. The best part for him was that Miriam had no idea, and he relished the idea of surprising her much like she did for him this Christmas. Before they stepped inside, Severus said, "I think this will be our best year yet."

Miriam unlocked the door, paused, and looked at her dark wizard. "As long as I am with you, Severus, it will," Miriam agreed. His eyebrow arched slightly and Miriam blushed.

"I sense a rather lustful tone in your words, Ms. Magowan," Severus said as he stood over her. His body had her pressed against the door, and he could tell her mind was still on the kisses they shared earlier. He couldn't help himself, and placed a chaste kiss by her ear.

Miriam swallowed hard. "Yes, well. A witch has needs, Mr. Snape. Perhaps you could help tame my lust?" She held his gaze as her hands slid down the front of his coat. She grinned wickedly as his eyes drifted closed. Miriam grabbed him by the lapel with one hand and pushed the door open with the other. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," Miriam purred as she pulled Severus inside.

/-/-/-

A/N: Happy Holidays, readers! I don't know what it is about Christmas stories, but I can write them in a day or two. I just love writing about Severus and Miriam during this time of year. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Tamed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters

Now, a friendly warning. This chapter is a whole basket of lemons. Make lemonade with them...but be warmed this is where the M rating comes in. So if lemons aren't for you...stop at chapter one.

/-/-/-/

Best Yet

Tamed

Severus shut the door to their rooms. He quickly locked it and put a silencing charm in place. His hands flew down the front of his coat, shrugged out of it quickly and tossed it across the back of a chair. As he toed off his dress shoes, he removed his tuxedo jacket, then loosened his bow tie and slipped it over his head. He removed his cummerbund and silently walked across the room to Miriam.

His eyes hadn't left her since she pulled him through the front door. As he undressed, he watched her slip out of her cloak. She bent down and slipped off her heels, one at a time, before she reached for her wand. Mia walked to the full length mirror and used her wand to remove her makeup, then sat the slender piece of wood on their dresser. She gazed at her reflection, and Severus came into view as he stood behind her.

Severus wrapped his arms around Miriam's waist and pulled her flush against his body. Miriam sighed at the contact and leaned against him. He gazed at their reflection over her shoulder, his eyes hot. "So," Severus said softly as he dragged out the word. "You want me to help you….tame your lust?" His right hand slowly caressed the neckline of her dress. Miriam's eyes fluttered closed as his fingers splayed across her skin. Her lips parted slightly as her head leaned to the left. Severus gazed at the creamy neck right by his lips and grinned lasciviously. "I can help you with that, witch."

Miriam gasped involuntarily as she felt Severus' mouth on her neck. Hot, wet, and oh-so soft, he licked from her collarbone to just behind her ear. He nipped softly at the tender spot before sucking on her soft skin gently.

She inhaled sharply and rubbed her satin-clad bum against him. He shifted slightly, his growing erection making his pants tight. He continued to kiss her neck as she moved against him, her eyes closed and lips parted slightly. "Open your eyes," Severus said. His voice was so deep, Miriam shivered.

With effort, Miriam opened her eyes. Severus gazed at her through the mirror, a smirk on his thin lips. He moved just enough to tilt her head to the other side. His fingers slid down the sleeves of her dress. "Keep your eyes open. I want you to watch as I give you what you asked of me."

Severus kissed her neck again, his gaze still locked to hers through the glass. "Oh my God," Miriam whimpered softly. She'd never watched as Severus pleasured her; the feelings were so intense her eyes usually closed of their own accord. It was erotic as hell….and Miriam liked it. She watched his hands disappear behind her, then she felt his hands tug the zipper of her dress down. Freed from the cloth, Miriam slipped her arms out of her sleeves as Severus cupped her breasts in his hands. For a moment, Miriam wondered why Severus kept them covered by the dress, but when he returned to her neck, she realized he was teasing her.

Severus squeezed Miriam's breasts through the satin cloth. He moved his lips across her bare shoulder and watched the bare swells of her breasts rise and fall with each rapid breath. Slowly, he let the dark red material fall to her waist. She had on a strapless bra made of creamy lace, with a small black ribbon nestled between her breasts. Severus wondered if her knickers matched. He released his hold on her dress. It fell to the floor, and Severus noticed her garter was the same material as her bra, right down to the black ribbons.

Miriam felt Severus hum in appreciation as he gazed at her reflection. "Like what you see?" she challenged him.

Severus gripped her hips with his fingers and pulled her arse against him. With less fabric between them he pressed his length against her flesh and ground his hips slowly. Miriam's mouth fell open as he encouraged her to move against him. "Yes," Severus sighed as they moved together. She was so responsive to his touch, Severus wondered if he could make her climax without even getting undressed. "Keep doing what you're doing," Severus said.

No problem there, Miriam thought to herself. Severus trailed his hands up her sides and back down over her belly, tracing her belly button with his finger, back up her sides around her back. He unclasped her bra and allowed the fabric to fall to the floor. Miriam groaned as he wrapped his hands around her breasts; he squeezed them gently. Miriam watched through the mirror as Severus pinched her nipples; he continued to caress her breasts as they moved against each other.

Severus slid his hands down over Miriam's hips…down, down over her thighs and back up again. His hands gripped her hips once more. He watched her as he took her body closer to the edge. Miriam's eyes were still open, but at this point she lost focus of them in the mirror. "Yes," Severus purred as her breath came in rapid, ragged gasps. "So beautiful," he murmured against her damp neck as he bit the sensitive spot behind her ear.

At the touch of Severus' teeth behind her ear, Miriam lost it. She gasped and felt her body stiffen. Her eyes closed as her body shuddered. A groan escaped her lips and she felt her legs turn to jelly. As her body relaxed she was vaguely aware of Severus' strong arms wrapped around her belly. They held her tight against his lean form so she wouldn't end up on the ground.

Eventually, Miriam raised her head, and Severus turned her around to face him. She molded herself to him, a sweet smile on her face. She placed her right hand on his cheek and kissed his neck tenderly. Severus brought his hands to cover hers. She looked at him; without a word, Severus brought her hands up above her head. He leaned down and captured his lips with her own. As he kissed her, he marched her backwards until her bare back touched the post of their bed. He held her hands in one of his own, pressed against the post as he trailed his other hand down the curves of her body.

Miriam groaned into his mouth and pushed against his hand. Eventually, Severus released his hold on her. Miriam's hands went straight to the buttons on his shirt. With the last button undone, Severus slipped the shirt off as he continued to kiss her, and Miriam went straight to the button on his trousers. It quickly came undone and Miriam gently tugged the zipper down.

Severus broke his lips away from hers; he froze with one hand on Mia's waist, the other gripped the bed post. He watched as Miriam pushed his trousers and briefs past his sharp hip bones and the clothes dropped to the floor with a soft thump. Miriam's expression was serious as she gently pressed the palm of her hand against his cock. Severus inhaled sharply and rested his cheek against Miriam's, his eyes closed.

Miriam had touched Severus before, teased him until he ran out of patience and took her. This time, though, Miriam was in no rush for Severus to bed her; she could wait…for now. She tenderly rested it against her palm, while her other hand delicately traced his length from base to tip with a finger. It was hot, and smooth against her hand. Though neither of them were virgins at this point, there was much about sex they had yet to experience together. Both she and Severus were still quite innocent, and Miriam had an almost ferocious curiosity she wanted to satisfy.

Emboldened, Miriam wrapped her hand around his girth. She could hear Severus panting in her ear. It was so hard in her grasp and she felt his cock throb in her hand. Cautiously, she slid her hand up his shaft and ran her thumb lightly over his head. Severus groaned in her ear and Miriam's lips parted in surprise; perhaps she should do that again. Miriam began to stroke him, covering all of his length as the soft skin moved under her fingers. The hand on her waist moved to wrap around hers. Severus silently showed her his preferred pace before letting his hand slip to her hip.

Miriam smiled as she continued to stroke Severus, his ragged breath in her ear. She felt very powerful in the knowledge that Severus wanted her to continue. Mia wanted to please him, reciprocation for all the times he had pleasured her. Miriam slid her hand up Severus' cock firmly, only to slide back down with a feather light touch. He moaned softly and Miriam bit her lip. She kept going and saw Severus' ab muscles contract.

"Faster," he breathed in her ear as his labored breathing increased. She stroked him faster until simultaneously his abs contracted and Severus groaned loudly; Miriam's eyes widened as the streams of pearly liquid from Severus' release rained down on the floor and her hand. She smiled in her accomplishment.

Severus raised his head and looked down on Miriam. She let go of him and lifted her hand. He saw several drops of his release on the back of her hand. Without a word, she met his gaze and licked her hand clean with her soft tongue. "I always wondered what you tasted like," Miriam whispered. "Next time, I shall please you with my mouth."

Severus' jaw dropped first, then his eyes grew hot. As Miriam reached for him, he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her off the ground. Her hands fisted around his hair as she kissed him. Severus climbed onto the bed with Miriam still wrapped around him. He kissed her, and his hands were everywhere; they raced down her back, the sides of her breasts, down her arse, and past her garter belt. His eyes widened slightly and he broke off their kiss before he leaned forward and slipped her off his lap onto the bed.

As she tried to catch her breath, she sat up on her elbows. Severus was between her thighs, and he looked at her curiously. "Where are your knickers?" Severus asked her.

Miriam swallowed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I didn't wear any," was Miriam's reply. "You just now noticed?"

"I was busy," Severus replied as he leaned forward to push Miriam back against the pillows. Miriam smirked. She settled into them and sighed with pleasure as Severus ran his hand down between her breasts and over her stomach. Miriam's eyes drifted closed as he caressed her with his large hands.

Severus watched Miriam squirm under his touch as he explored her body. His eyes drifted to her garter belt and the soft mound of curls beneath it. He debated removing her garter and stockings, but Severus decided to leave them on. Naive as they still were, Severus had never tasted Miriam, but he decided in that moment he wanted to. He kept his hands moving as he scooted back. He ran his hands over Mia's thighs, and with a soft moan opened herself more to him. Severus smirked and licked the dampness off her inner thigh.

Miriam gasped when she felt Severus' warm tongue move over her thigh. Her back arched off the bed and she reflexively tried to close her legs, but Severus held them apart with his large hands. "What are you doing?" Mia gasped as his tongue snaked over her other thigh, dangerously close to where she wanted him to touch her.

Severus raised his head. Miriam looked at him and blushed, the crimson covering her neck and splotching her chest as well. "You already tasted me. Now, it's my turn." With those words, Severus ran his tongue over Miriam's folds.

"Severus!" Miriam gasped as his tongue delved inside her. Her hands gripped the blankets and her hips bucked in pleasure. Severus ardently applied himself to learning his craft; Miriam was so wet, and as she relaxed he heard her soft moans. Eventually, her hands found their way to his hair as her voice praised him. When she came, she cried out his name. Severus stayed with her until her orgasm ebbed away and he took all that her body offered.

Miriam was vaguely aware of a body moving over hers. She opened her eyes to find Severus staring down at her. He kissed her softly and she sighed against his lips. She reached for him as he sat back on his knees and grasped her hips. He pulled Mia to him, and she groaned loudly as he entered her. Severus watched her back arch off the bed and he slipped his hands under her as he made love to her.

Slow and unhurried they moved together. Miriam stared at Severus as he took her, a look of pleasure on his usually severe face. He moved with purpose, and Severus was nothing less than thorough as he studied her reactions to his touch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his forearms with her hands. "More," she breathed. "More."

Severus released a pent up breath as he thrust harder and deeper, the grip of Miriam's legs almost painful. She was so close, and Severus bit his lip to keep from finishing first, to no avail. With a shuddering moan, he felt Miriam tighten around him as he released, her orgasm on top of his. Gasping, he held himself inside her as her body writhed against the sheets. Spent, Miriam dropped her legs from around his waist and Severus collapsed beside her on the bed.

Miriam rolled to her side and reached for Severus. They scooted close together and wrapped their arms around each other. "Well? Did I tame your lust, witch?" Severus asked.

Miriam gazed into Severus' face. He looked so relaxed, as though he could drop off to sleep any minute. "Consider my lust tamed…for now."

"For now?" Severus raised an inky brow. His hand slipped down her back.

"Well, you can't expect it to last forever, can you?"

Severus considered her question. "I suppose not. Let's hope that taming your desires isn't the death of me," Severus added as his eyes closed.

Miriam kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, love."

Severus hummed softly and held Miriam as they drifted off to sleep.

/-/-/-

A/N: Originally, I was going to leave this as a one chapter story. But, this was in my head all morning...and, yeah. Can't believe I wrote that, but I like it all the same. Until next time!


End file.
